1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable partial dentures which do not depend on clasps to hold them in position, but are held in place by means of resilient dental material that fits into the inward curve of the patient's natural teeth on either side of the edentulous area. This resilient dental material holds the artificial teeth in position and allows them to move into the resilient dental material, which then absorbs the shock of mastication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removable partial denture structures have been developed through the years to replace teeth which are missing through accident or disease. These conventional partial dentures have metal clasps which partially encircle the teeth on either side of the space where teeth are missing. These clasps often cause discomfort to the wearer and have a tendency to cause wear on the teeth to which they are partially encircling. The denture teeth are held in position by means of hard acrylic material which does not allow the denture teeth to absorb the shock of mastication.